


Rabbits and Flowers

by Baekhanded



Series: Lonely to Loved [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Fear, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, I dont know how to tag, Sad with a Happy Ending, scared xion, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: He hadn’t meant to scare the child.Or the one where Vanitas meets Xion, who is afraid of him.





	Rabbits and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I forget about her....

He hadn't meant to scare her. If he was honest, he didn’t really know how he had scared her, but she was scared. She was a new little cousin, a year younger than Sora and Roxas. She had taken to Ventus quickly and easily- he looked just like her brother after all, but there was something about Vanitas that set her off and he didn’t know what it was.

 

Ventus at least gave him sad glances when little Roxas took Ventus by the hand and pulled the cowering Xion with them.

 

Sora took mercy on him and stayed. Vanitas didn’t know how long it would stay like that- with Sora foregoing fun times with family to stay with him.

 

He had the saddest look on his face, so Vanitas took it upon himself to fix it, playing with Sora's soft messy hair.

 

“She’ll get used to you!” Sora beamed at him while Vanitas tried settling the wild hair in front of him, “I think it’s cause you look like me but  _ don’t  _ too!”

 

Vanitas could only shrug, “It’s fine, she can feel however she wants.”

 

He wasn’t about to tell a child that he was  _ hurt  _ she didn’t like him. He certainly wasn’t going to tell the embodiment of sunshine in his lap.

 

Instead he sat, and waited, and watched when Sora finally got bored and ran off to join in the play.

 

He was alone until he felt a familiar presence beside him. He let out a soft breath and leaned against Marluxia’s side. 

 

“Your cousin's are adorable.” Vanitas hummed in agreement, “why aren’t you out there with them?”

 

“The tiniest one is afraid of me.” Vanitas couldn’t keep the pout out of his voice if Marluxia’s laugh was anything to go by.

 

He gently nudged Vanitas’s head with his own, “I know how to get her to like you.”

 

“Really?”

  
  
“You’ve got the best arsenal. A rabbit; and if all else fails, Naminé.” 

 

Vanitas made more sounds and looked to the three who had paused their game. They were staring hard at Marluxia.

 

“Or maybe all I needed was the color pink.”

 

Marluxia raised a brow but before he could say anything there were three small children around them.

 

“Are you a flower?” The littlest Xion said, her eyes so big and so blue.

 

Marluxia smiled softly, “Not quite, but I know where some really pretty flowers grow.”

 

All three made a sound of awe, even more so when he stood up. Sora’s eyes were stars as diabolical little plans were forming in his little head.

 

“Vanitas knows where there are even prettier ones, why don’t you ask him to join us?” Marluxia smiles that same soft smile and Vanitas watches as Xion closes up again, but this time shy instead of with fear.

 

She peeks over at him from under her hair and Roxas frowns but doesn’t stop her when she shuffles over. She stares at the floor and in the smallest voice asks if he will show her where there are pretty flowers.

 

Vanitas thinks his heart will melt as she holds out her arms for him to pick her up. He’s so careful with her, and the gentleness eases her fears.

 

“Maybe,” he starts softly, “if you like the flowers, I can show you a little rabbit that helped them grow.”

 

That was it.

 

She looks to him with bright blue eyes. No fear in sight, just excitement.

 

“Please!” Her smile is just as bright as her brother's, who are fighting over who gets to sit on Marluxia’s shoulders.

 

Ventus beams as he joins them, happily taking Sora into his arms before he can cry over not being tall.

 

They all knew Xion would warm up.

 

But who else would have known it would take rabbits and flowers.

 

Vanitas thinks maybe, she might be a bit like him.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what yall think!!
> 
> Fun fact I didn't know how to do this, I still don't know why she is afraid of him. Just go along with it.


End file.
